


Say You'll Come Find Me

by sofaraway_dream



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alcohol is involved, all time low - Freeform, but like, look its just my two boys having a great time, pls let them have this, theres all time low in this too, theres some ooc, they are just there cause their song is in this so ill just tag them???, this is just entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofaraway_dream/pseuds/sofaraway_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter go out and have a drink or two with friends and enjoy themselves and their love for each other all the while dancing to a bottle and a beat. (I'm gonna get hit for that one.)</p><p>The fluffiest fic I may have created to date.</p><p>Warning: lots of fluff and a bit of OOCiness. Please forgive me, I just wanted Wade and Peter to be happy for once without anything angsty or sad happening to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up pure fluff. There's way too many angsty fics in this fandom for this ship and I wanted to add some fluffiness and just give my boys some reprieve from sadness for once. Please enjoy! See the end notes for some further explanations and stuff!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their various franchises and series and so on. I also do not own the songs, bands or any musical content in this fic. I only own the idea.
> 
> White box: []
> 
> Yellow box: {}
> 
> Me: ()

* * *

Peter is making lunch for two in his kitchen, humming along to the songs on the radio and dancing in his adorable shuffling way. Today, Wade was coming back from a two week long mission from S.H.I.E.L.D, which had both made them very happy as Wade had been trying to turn over a new leaf since he started dating Peter nearly an year back. Wade didn’t want to live the mercenary life anymore, “unaliving” people as he put it and Peter agreed. He didn’t want his boyfriend to have to kill other people anymore and he wanted his team and his friends to see Wade as Peter saw him. 

A sweet, caring, loyal and (mostly) good person. ‘Cause Wade was still crazy and he still had issues but Peter would always hug him tight and tell Wade he wasn’t alone anymore and he could rely on Peter. Their relationship had been rocky at first, everyone objecting and Wade himself trying to sabotage it because he had honestly believed he didn’t deserve someone as good as Peter.

But eventually, they had found their way back to each other and Wade had apologized and confessed his feelings to Peter. Peter smiled at the memory, stuffing more meatballs into Wade’s tacos, thinking about how shocked he had been when Wade had shown up one day at his apartment and told him everything and had ended the entire speech with a soft “... And I’m in love with you, baby boy.”

Peter remembered crying, he had been heartbroken when Wade disappeared without telling him anything and he waited for him to come back because Peter knew Wade would come back to him. No matter where Wade went, he’d always find his way back to Peter.

Peter thought about how cheesy that was and snorted, a blush creeping its way across his face.

The song on the radio ended (Poison by Rita Ora, a song Peter loved to sing along to but he would never let Wade catch him singing it. Nope, never!) and the radio host started talking again.

 _“...alright guys! Next up, we have a very upbeat and catchy song by our all time favorites, All Time Low!”_ (Peter squeaked suddenly, he **loved** All Time Low but again Wade will also never know he’s into the cheesy pop punk bands.) _“This is Bottle and a Beat guys, hope you have a great time dancing along to it ‘cause we sure will!”_

The intro ended as Peter quickly washed his hands, the tacos done and carefully placed on a plate to sit on the table, and he picked up the radio, moving into the kitchen while dancing and starting to sing the song with Alex.

As Peter danced in his living room, twirling and doing “rock star moves”, he missed the sound of a key turning in his apartment door lock. The song was loud and Peter was singing as loudly as he could and he missed the figure standing in the doorway, standing still and staring at him.

Wade couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face as he watched his sweet, science nerd of a boyfriend sing and dance along to a song by a band he denied liking (but Wade knew about Peter’s guilty pleasure for cheesy pop punk bands) and he grinned as Peter twirled around again, his eyes closed as he happily sang “We don’t need money, we don’t need sleep! Just need a bottle and a beeeeaaat!”

Wade steps in quickly, closing the door behind him, and moving silently to grab Peter’s slender hips. Peter gasps, opening his eyes and he yelps even louder. “Oh my god, Wade! When did you come back?” Wade laughs, nuzzling Peter’s nose with his own. “Just now, baby boy. Man, that’s some amazing moves you were pulling there.”

Peter groans, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god, how much did you see?!” He continues, hiding his face. “Just enough.” Wade grins again, laughing as Peter groans loudly, dancing with Peter to the last minutes of the song, pulling him close as Alex sings ‘pull me close now.’

Peter looks up as Wade starts singing along and the two sing the last few lines to each other, still dancing and twirling around, laughing as the song ends and they both fall onto the couch together. Wade smiles as Peter huffs his fringe out of his eyes then tucks them both into a more comfortable position, with Wade lying down and Peter on top of him, facing him and between Wade’s legs.

Humming along to another song on the radio, Wade runs his hands up and down Peter’s back, gently kneading and rubbing the muscle. Peter hums back and nearly purrs when Wade kneads a particularly sensitive spot on his back. Wade giggles, already having had a great day at S.H.I.E.L.D and coming back to Peter only ever made his day better. It didn’t matter what kind of a day Wade had, he could always count on Peter to make his day go from a 0 to a 100.

Peter was just that kind of person, Wade mused to himself, staring at his boyfriend’s face that was scrunched up in pleasure and Wade was struck (as he always was everyday for god knows how many times) by how much he loved this young man in his arms right now. There were so many sappy and cheesy things he would do for Peter and he had to wonder… When the fuck did he get so soft?

[It’s the author, they are the ones writing you like this. They want you to be happy or some shit.]

Huh. Seriously?

{They are always yelling at their friends about how much you deserve better and that there are way too many angsty fics in the spideypool tag of AO3. I, for one, disagree. There can never be enough angsty fics.}

(Well, Wade does deserve better okay, oh my god. Sue me for wanting him to be happy!)

[But you’re very poor.]

{Incredibly poor.}

(I’ll write you out of this story, don’t tempt me.)

[Noted.] 

{*zips mouth shut*}

“You don’t even have a mouth…” Wade mutters, face frowning a bit as he wonders why exactly the author of this fic had such a huge soft spot for him. He’s not complaining! He always has most writers write him as tragic, sad and insane and he has to go through so much shit to always get Peter so… He’s not complaining.

[Man, Wade. You’re gonna hate them after their multi-chap fic.]

{The greatest betrayal of all time, arrives with the next fic.}

(I can’t write fluff all the time, shut up guys. And lemme get on with the writing!)

[*zips mouth*]

{*zips mouth*}

Wade shakes his head, his hands stilling on Peter’s back and Peter opens his dark brown eyes that almost look like dark chocolate in the muted light of the couch lamp. Wade knows they can look hazel-brown in sunlight. He smiles at his boyfriend who looks sleepy and satisfied. “What’s for dinner, baby boy?” He says, running his fingers through Peter’s wild, dark brown hair.

“Tacos with meatballs.” Peter hums back, back arching slightly. “I put tabasco sauce in your ones. Lots of it.” Peter continues before Wade can ask. Wade grins again, a soft pleased grin. A sudden shrill ringing breaks the peaceful atmosphere and Wade groans along with Peter as he moves up off of Wade.

“Baby boy, ignore it and come back.” He whines, watching Peter’s lithe form disappear into the kitchen. “Wade, don’t be a baby, you know it could be important.” Peter scolds, walking back into view.

“Important schmimportant.” Wade mutters, pouting slightly and sitting up, leaning against the couch arm. Peter sits back down between his legs and leans back against Wade’s chest, pressing the answer button on the phone as he does so. “Hey, Johnny! What’s up? Oh, you wanna go out for a couple of drinks?”

Peter talks to Johnny Storm as Wade hugs his boyfriend around the waist and rocks them back and forth slowly. He was nearly asleep when Peter says loudly “Yeah, we’ll come!” and throws his phone on the coffee table with a loud clatter. “Wait, what did you just agree to, Peter?” Wade asks as Peter twists around halfway in his arms to face him, Peter’s legs hanging off the couch.

“Oh! Johnny wanted to know if we would like to go out drinking with him tonight. Matt and Harry are joining us too. Do you wanna go?” Peter asks, pulling Wade’s face closer to him. “Yeah, sure. We haven’t been going out lately, it’d be nice to finally get a drink or two again.” Wade hums as Peter peppers his face with kisses before pressing a gentle, sweet kiss to his lips. 

“Let’s go get ready then. We can have the tacos later after we come home!” Peter grins as Wade cheers, moving off the couch but getting grabbed and pulled down again for a couple of more kisses. 

Thirty minutes later, they are dressed in hoodies, sweaters similar to their costume color schemes with black skinny jeans and they are gone, holding each other’s hands tightly and sneaking kisses like a couple of teenagers.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

“ANOTHER!” Peter yells in a frighteningly accurate impression of Thor. Harry and Johnny are laughing loudly as Peter yells for more alcohol and Wade sits with Matt, watching his boyfriend, who's drunk off his ass, yell for more. Wade should go and stop Peter. He really, really should. But as Peter starts mocking his idol, Tony Stark and his beard, Wade doesn’t really feel inclined to. Plus Harry and Johnny are enjoying it from their seats on the floor. He hopes Harry can breathe soon or Peter’s gonna have to be charged for manslaughter.

Matt chuckles next to Wade before turning to him. “So, how’s your job at S.H.I.E.L.D, Wade? How’s it working out?” Matt asks, sipping his martini or whatever the hell he had ordered.

Wade shrugs, drinking some of his good ol’ fashioned beer. “It’s good, I don’t have to kill anymore unless I _really, really have to._ But otherwise, it’s pretty good. I get paid lots and I think, I’m not sure, but I think they might actually like me now.” He grins at Matt, knowing Matt can’t exactly see it and waits for Matt to say something.

Matt smiles and takes another sip of his drink. “I’m glad that people like you now Wade. I always knew you were a good person. It was just trying to show yourself that fact which was the hard part.” There’s a small silence between the two men as they drink their respective drinks and watch their friends make fools of themselves on the dance floor. “He’s good for you. I’m glad he was the one who showed you that.” Matt suddenly says, gesturing at Peter who is now doing some incredibly filthy moves on the dance floor.

Wade gets up to go get his boyfriend as he notes people staring at Peter with too much interest. “I’m glad I let him show me that. I’ll always believe he’s too good for me but he thinks the same thing about himself so I guess… I guess we are perfect for each other.” Wade grins at Matt as he walks away towards Peter who has noticed his boyfriend now and is shouting at Wade to come and dance with him and Matt smiles.

His friends were a bunch of sappy teenagers, honestly.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Wade is taking Peter home, after having said goodbye to their three friends. Peter’s whining, he doesn’t want to go home and Wade is tempted more than once to just swing Peter into his arms and walk home, knowing that a drunk Peter often forgot about his powers and thus wouldn’t be able to break free of his hold. But watching Peter whine and meander around touching and laughing at the lamp posts that light their way home, Wade decides not to unless he really, really has to. Suddenly Peter turns around and runs back towards Wade. (Or at least he tries, he keeps slipping and nearly tripping and Wade can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend who is doing his best impression of Bambi on ice.) “Wade! Wade! Wadewadewadewadewadwadweadeew-” His name is a mess coming out of his baby boy’s mouth and Wade grabs Peter’s shoulders as he tugs on his sleeves. “Can we sing a song before we go home?” Peter asks, standing on his toes and staring into Wade’s eyes. Wade blinks and nods.

“What do you wanna sing, baby boy?” He asks, pulling his boyfriend to his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Peter smiles, a huge smile that shows all of his teeth and lights his eyes up under the soft yellow light of the lamp post and Wade is struck again by that sudden rush of emotions. Peter yells loudly a couple of minutes later, pulling Wade closer to him.

“Beat and a Bottle!”

“I think it’s Bottle and a Beat, sweetums.”

“No, it’s Beat and a Bottle, I am sure of it. I LOVE All Time Low, I know ALL their songs and I know it’s Beat and a Bottle!”

Wade grins, his boyfriend was such a fun drunk. Loud and less awkward and reserved than he usually was. Wade’s grin grows bigger as he decides to ask Peter a question, hoping to get an answer that he can later use against sober “I have a hangover kill me now” Peter.

“Soooooo… Sweetums, cherry on top of my ice cream… Who is your favorite in All Time Low, hmm?”

Peter frowns at Wade’s question, a cute little scrunch and he stares at Wade, slightly swaying on his feet. Wade keeps a hold of Peter just in case his feet give out and he falls over or something.

“Umm… Jack! ‘Cause… ‘Cause he reminds me of you. Like how he acts sometimes and how he’s really nice even though he’s a bit of an asshole and he’s also really cute like you!” Peter grins again, the bright grin coming back and Wade feels his heart skip all the beats and straight up flat line. This boy was gonna kill him. He was sure of it. He was going to die because of Peter Benjamin Parker.

“So… So you like Jack ‘cause he reminds you of me…?” Wade asks again, walking again as he realizes they have been standing in the same spot for the past five minutes. “Yeah! I do! I like everything that reminds me of you. ‘Cause… ‘Cause I like you! No, wait, I love you! I love you and I like everything that reminds me of you! Wade, pick me up.” The sentence turns into a whine and Wade can’t help but laugh as he picks Peter up into a bridal carry easily as Peter cheers and rests his head against Wade’s collarbone. “Can I sing the song now?” Peter asks, already humming the opening notes. Wade smiles down at his baby boy. “Why not, love?”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Peter groans as he wakes up, an evil little elf already jumping all over his head gleefully. He was never drinking again. Never.

Peter groans even louder as his obnoxious and evil boyfriend who didn’t stop him from drinking so much last night marched into the room, stomping and very obviously in cahoots with the annoying little elf jumping on his poor head right now.

“Wade. Go away. I want to die.” Peter groans, huddling under his blankets and throwing a pillow over his head to shut out the light, streaming in through the windows.

Wade grins. Any opportunity to fuck with hungover Peter was an opportunity that should not be wasted, in his opinion.

“Aww, come on Peter! Up and at ‘em, let’s go go go, it’s a new day!” Wade sang obnoxiously. Peter growled and muttered something like “Fuck off, Wilson.”

Wade grins even bigger.

“Get out of bed, arachnid bitch.” He sings.

Peter growled even louder. Did Wade just call him an arachnid bitch? Well, two could play at this game!

“No, you pistol-wielding bastard!” He shot back, shifting the pillow a bit to glare at Wade. Wade scoffs at Peter’s weak response.

“I’m not a bastard. Get up, Peter.”

“You are. And no, Wade.”

“Peter Parker.”

“Wade Wilson.”

“Spiderman.”

“Deadpool.”

“Jerk.”

“Douchebag!”

“Get up!”

“No!”

“Peter!”

“No!!”

“Why are you yelling at me?!”

“You started it!” Peter shouts back, his headache now worse than ever and the blankets halfway off the bed.

Wade grins. “I don’t care, I’m ending it.” “Ok, stop shou- Ow! WADE, GET OFF OF ME!” Wade pouts, cuddling Peter closer to him, having accidentally kneed him in his stomach trying to climb into bed with him. “I’m just lying down with you.”

“Go away!” Peter whines, half-heartedly kicking at his boyfriend. “No, now stop yelling, it’ll be worse for your headache.” Peter huffs and pouts and whines. “I hate you with all my heart, Wilson.” He growls out, trying to push Wade off of him and mostly failing.

There’s a moment of quiet as Peter finally gives up, letting Wade hug him. He notices a cup of water and some aspirin on the table stand next to him as he stops struggling. “Hey, Parker.” Wade starts again. Peter rolls his eyes (an action that greatly hurts him.) “What?”

“I think you mean love.” Wade whispers into Peter’s ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to run up and down Peter’s back. Peter shudders involuntarily and huffs again, composing himself. “How sure of that are you?”

Wade grins, an evil, evil grin and Peter starts wondering if he’s going to survive today with any of his dignity left. Wade reaches over Peter for his iPhone and slides to unlock it. Opening his photos app, he goes to the video section and opens a video. Almost immediately Peter turns red as he watches himself, sitting on the bed, declaring his love for Wade Winston Wilson and everything and anything that reminded Peter of Wade.

“ _That’s_ how sure I am of your love for me, baby boy.” Wade says, kissing Peter’s neck. “Oh my god, just kill me now. Please don’t tell me you showed that to anyone else.” Peter moans, his face brighter than a tomato. “Nope! Not yet anyway…” Wade’s voice drops off with a promise to embarrass Peter in the future and Peter sighs. He was so, so screwed.

Wade got up, having embarrassed Peter enough, to go make pancakes for him. As Peter watched his boyfriend leave, humming a song familiar to his ears, Peter couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, Wade was an asshole and sometimes he lived to just embarrass Peter but there was no question just how much Peter did love Wade. He agreed with his drunk self.

He loves Wade Winston Wilson so very much and he loves everything and anything that reminded him of Wade.

 

_We don’t need money, don’t need sleep._

_Just need a bottle and a beat._

_Just a bottle and a beat._

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Bucky (@InsecureStump), gave me the conversation at the end of the fic. I thought it was rather cute and funny and I decided to build up a fic around the conversation and the song 'Bottle and a Beat' by All Time Low.
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of boxes and mentions of Wade's insanity.
> 
> I hope the characters weren't too OOC but they probably were because I just wanted to write a huge fluff fest of a fic. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment and a kudos if you loved this fic! I will be uploading multi-chap fics soon as well for this ship and one for twenty one pilots.
> 
> And don't worry, I'm not gonna be betraying Wade that much in the next fic! I think. I'm still not very sure. Whoops?
> 
> Alright, thanks for reading guys! Love you all <3


End file.
